


Booker

by Ellis Kincaide (gryvon)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Community: smut_fest, M/M, Moresomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryvon/pseuds/Ellis%20Kincaide
Summary: Commander Booker has been fighting the hivers for five years, until a new threat forces them to work together.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: Smutty Festival/Exchange





	Booker

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



> Written for heeroluva in the smut_fest community on [LiveJournal](http://smut-fest.livejournal.com/59897.html)/[DreamWidth](https://smut-fest.dreamwidth.org/56457.html).

A spray of energy weapon fire washed over the spot Commander Elric Booker had been standing seconds ago. He tumbled, his shoulder hitting the pavement hard as he rolled behind a shattered wall, taking cover.

"Arthur, get us some suppression down there," he shouted. Private Arthur Mann nodded and started chanting. His hands glowed red and then he stood, releasing a burst of fire that sent the aliens skittering back.

A loud whine sounded overhead, barely audible over the sound of gunfire and then growing louder with each passing second until it overwhelmed the area. Booker and his men clapped their hands over their ears as the noise grew. He risked a glance over the wall and saw the hivers doing the same, their spindly mantis-like claws covering the vague area where Booker assumed their ears to be and backing away into cover.

He looked up. The sky was full of raining meteors, barreling down on them in massive balls of fire. No, those weren't meteors. As they got closer, he was able to make out a metallic sheen. Those were ships.

"Take cover." His men scrambled to obey, clearing the space between them and the hivers just in time for one of the ships to crash into the fountain in the center of the square. The ship spun, skidded, then came to a halt inches from the shattered glass window of what once had been a florist's shop.

The hivers had reinforcements.

Booker watched in horror as the ship opened and a creature stepped out, its form like a cross between a gorilla and an armadillo. It was massive and covered in spiky black armor. Thankfully the ship only seemed capable of holding one of the things but given the number of ships he'd seen in the sky, that was only a minor blessing.

One of the hivers stepped out, chittering away in its native tongue.

The creature turned towards it, pulled a rifle from its hip and fired, making the hiver explode in blue goo. Lieutenant Jensen jumped up and cheered, only to be blasted apart less than a second later. The creature snarled and turned, as if debating between the two sides, before racing towards where Booker and his men were hiding.

"Shit. Arthur!"

A thick fog poured from Arthur's hands, rapidly expanding to fill the area. Booker shifted on his feet, readying himself. He shook his head, rolled his shoulders, and then roared as he let his inner animal take over. His form rippled, shifting between man and beast. He grew, bones extending, muscles thickening, dark skin expanding, until he stood over a foot taller than he had before and almost twice as wide. Thick fur covered his body from head to toe. His hands ended in sharp claws.

His ears twitched towards the rushing creature. He counted in his head, waiting. Once it was almost upon him, he pounced, tackling the creature from the side. He barely rocked the creature, but he at least stopped its approach, giving his human compatriots time to get away.

The creature swung at him. He ducked and swiped back. His claws barely made a scratch on its armor. It swung again. He jumped to the side and tumbled over the shattered wall.

They sparred almost all the way back to the creature's ship. The thing managed to land a few bruising punches. He felt a rib break and then instantly start to heal. The creature snarled and spit but they were stalemated - Booker couldn't do any damage to it and it couldn't do lasting damage to him. Its energy weapon had been knocked aside, lost in the fog.

Shapes moved through the fog, sneaking towards them. Booker barely spared them a glance. He was too occupied with the fight to wonder what the hivers were up to.

A shot came out of the mist, taking the creature in the chest. It stumbled. It started to turn and Booker got an idea. He jumped on the creature's back, ignoring the way its spikes dug into his flesh. He grabbed the thing's helmet and yanked, falling free of the creature and taking the helmet with it.

The creature turned, fists raised to smash Booker into the ground but it never made it there. A single, well-placed shot came out of the fog and took off the creature's head.

It fell. Booker blinked. He tossed the helmet to the side and scrambled to his feet as a trio of hivers stepped out of the mist. The one at the forefront lowered its gun and raised a globe in its free appendage..

"We need to talk," said the voice from inside the globe. "This world is in danger."

Booker was inclined to agree.

* * *

Booker walked into the Hive base with a strong sense of trepidation. He felt naked without the rest of his squad at his back. Hopefully they'd all made it back to their own base in one piece. There were still more of those creatures out there, running amok, killing everything in sight. Booker's group had ran into two more of them on the way back and it had taken both him and the hivers working together to eke out a semblance of victory. Both times had been far too close for Booker's comfort.

A tanned human in white robes met them near the entrance. He was young, maybe in his early twenties, practically a kid compared to Booker. There was a shell-like electronic attached behind his right ear, but otherwise he looked unharmed. Whether prisoner or sympathizer it was hard to tell. One usually became the other after not too long.

"Welcome, Commander Booker," the young man said.

Booker frowned. "How do you know my name?"

The man smiled. "We have access to this world's databases. Your identity was verified long ago." He held out a hand. "My name is Cesar Vaughn. I'm a representative of the hive."

Booker's brow furrowed. "Representative?"

"Not all humans resisted the coming of the hive." Cesar shrugged. "I was one of the first to join up."

Booker frowned. They'd been fighting the hive for a good five years now. "You would have been just a kid."

"The young of the species are often the most adaptable to change." Cesar paused and tilted his head as if listening to something. He smiled. "Please. Come this way. We have much to discuss."

Booker couldn't help the shudder that went through him as he walked through the alien halls of the hiver base. Their architecture was nothing like a human's. The walls were rounded and tall, built to accommodate the taller forms of hivers. While most of the fighters were around six feet, he'd heard that older hivers could reach seven and their queens towered around eight or nine feet.

The hivers were massive mantis-like aliens, with scythe-like claws for hands and six legs stemming from a bulbous posterior. Their torsos were upright and thin, reminding Booker of centaurs from ancient myth the way they seemed impossibly put together. Their large black eyes stood out from the tops of their heads, the only feature on their oval heads besides the two curved mandibles at the lower end that served as a mouth.

Cesar led him into a round room filled with electronics. There were display screens all over the walls, showing various points around the city and numerous areas Booker wasn't familiar with. The hivers that had escorted him thus far left them at the door. Several of the taller variety of hiver waited inside.

"This is a command center. You can see from the monitors that the Ragtuk have penetrated every point of the planet." Cesar gestured towards the monitors.

"Ragtuk?" He mangled the foreign word but the point got across.

"The invaders. They're what chased us off of our homeworld and sent us fleeing here. They destroy one world after another, killing anything in their path."

Booker frowned. "And they intend that here?"

"They will destroy both of our species unless we work together."

"Why?" Booker asked. "Why shouldn't we just let them murder you off and fight them on our own? You're the ones who invaded our planet first."

Cesar shook his head. He stepped forward and clapped his hand on Booker's arm. "We need each other to survive. You have to see that."

"I don't."

"You will." Cesar raised his other hand. Booker spotted the metallic gleam of something in Cesar's hands. He jerked his head to the side but Cesar's grip was surprisingly strong. His hand touched the side of Booker's head, just behind his ear. There was a whirring sound and then pain as several needles stabbed into him all at once. That was nothing compared to the voices.

"Hi." "Hello." "Welcome." "We are-" "Joined-" "Together-" "-connected." "-with us-" "-we will-" "We fight" "-fight." "-fight."

"Arg!" Booker raised his hands to his head. His fingers shifted to claws and he almost started prying at the electronic attached to his ear. Cesar's hand touched him and a wave of calm not his own hit him.

"Close your eyes. That helps at first."

Booker glared. "What did you do to me?"

"We are one." The voice came not from the room but from inside of his head. He felt a presence, massive like an oncoming thunderstorm about to roll over head. Inside that presence was not one mind, but many. The hive. "Let us show you." And they did.

He saw the Ragtuk invade the hiver homeworld, sending them into space to escape. Several pods went out. Ten landed on Earth. He saw first contact and the way some cultures embraced them while others, like Booker's people, sought war. All the hivers wanted was peaceful cohabitation, to share in the resources, but Booker's people couldn't stand those who were different. They feared. They fought or were converted. More hivers arrived, their own quests for habitable planets for naught. The war raged on until now, when the Ragtuk arrived.

Cesar tapped the side of his head and the connection shut off. The device fell into Cesar's palm. Booker felt instantly bereft.

"Now do you understand?"

He didn't want to admit it, but he did. He saw, from the hiver's own minds, how they wanted to work together. They always had. But humanity got in the way, like it always did when threatened with change.

"I understand."

Cesar smiled. "I'm glad. I'll find quarters for you for the night. We'll return you to your people in the morning."

* * *

"Booker!" Alan jumped to his feet as Booker walked in. "You're alive."

Booker nodded. He almost dreaded having to explain why he was alive.

General Markton stomped forward. "Commander, report."

Booker saluted. "We're facing another invasion, sir. The Ragtuk. They destroy any world in their path."

Markton looked impressed. "Where'd you get this information?"

Booker hesitated. The truth was going to come out sooner or later, so might as well get it over with. "From the hivers, sir. They want an alliance."

"An alliance?" Several cries of outrage sounded from around the camp. A day ago Booker would have been among them. "You're out of your mind."

Booker shook his head. "I know it seems that way, sir, but it's the only viable solution. We can't take the Ragtuk on and fight the hivers. We'd be stretched too thin."

"We can try," Markton said, his face red with anger and determination. "We've got magic on our side."

"And they've got energy weapons, and more of those than we have mages. It's a war of attrition and we're losing."

"Since when did you become a sympathizer?"

Booker held up his hands. "I'm not. I still want the hivers off our planet, but the simple truth is that that's not happening. Either we can work with them or we can die. Those are our only two options."

Markton had nothing to say to that. A couple people in the crowd around them were nodding and Booker knew he wasn't the only one who thought that way. Even before he'd been to the hivers' base, he knew there were people in their camp tired of fighting, tired of dying. They all knew they were losing, but the Generals didn't see it that way. They saw it as a war that wouldn't end until the hivers were dead and gone. They just couldn't afford to think that way anymore.

"And the hivers are open to working together?" Markton said slowly, cautiously. "You're sure of that."

"Positive." He'd felt their commitment. That was stronger than words could convey.

"Then I suppose we have no choice but to try. But it's on your head, Booker, if things go wrong."

Booker nodded. He hoped it wouldn't. It was about time they had some peace.

* * *

Cesar stood with Booker in the command center. The screens showed various battlefields, with humans and hivers fighting side by side. They were pushing the Ragtuk back. The hiver sensors detected another wave due to land in two more days, but until then they were winning. It was a strange feeling being on the winning side.

"We should celebrate," Cesar said.

Booker raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little premature?"

Cesar shrugged. "Any excuse for a party."

"I didn't realize the hivers were such partiers."

"They're not." Cesar grinned. "They actually didn't know what partying was until they met us."

Booker looked Cesar up and down. "And what kind of partying did you introduce them to?"

Cesar took Booker's hand in his own. "Come with me."

He led Booker through the halls, through a maze of corridors that Booker tried to remember but couldn't. They all looked too similar. If there were marks distinguishing one corridor from the next, Booker couldn't see.

Cesar turned with a grin and took both of Booker's hands in his. "Welcome to my chambers."

Booker's eyebrows shot up. "Is that the kind of celebration you had in mind?"

Cesar shrugged and backed through the doorway. The doors opened automatically for him. "What can I say, winning makes me horny."

The chamber was a large room with a king bed set in the middle of it. The covers were rumpled and several pillows were tossed haphazardly at the head of it. The bed stood out like a sore thumb in the middle of the room. It had a domed ceiling and the walls were pockmarked with large cubbies. Several hivers seemed to be resting inside the cubbies, but their eyes opened as the humans walked in.

"You share your chamber with hivers?"

Cesar shrugged. "They're my unit. You can think of us like pack." He backed up all the way to the bed, pulling Booker with him. One of the hivers started to crawl out of its pod towards them. "Did you know the hivers had no concept of recreational sex until they came here? We introduced them to it."

Booker was both appalled and intrigued. "You have sex with the hivers?"

Cesar's grin widened. "Don't knock it until you try it."

Booker opened his mouth to say he didn't want to try it, but instead Cesar was there, latching on with his lips and tongue, pulling Booker into a sloppy, wet kiss. He could hear the hivers moving around them, but he was less concerned with the aliens and more concerned with the way Cesar's hands pulled insistently at his clothing. Booker's jacket was shoved to the floor and Cesar pulled Booker's t-shirt out of his pants.

"You'll like it," Cesar promised as he shifted back on the bed. "You'll really like it." Booker's t-shirt joined his jacket on the floor and Cesar's hands landed on the fastening of Booker's pants.

"If you say so." Booker wasn't about to argue with much of anything right now. He was hard just from the prospect of sex. It'd been far too long. He shared his quarters with three other men and the war left no room for privacy or dalliances.

The hivers surrounded the bed. Booker's pants came off, leaving him the only naked one on the bed. Cesar was quick to remedy that. He practically tore off his own clothes and then pushed Booker down onto his back. Cesar wiggled forward until he was astride Booker. Their cocks brushed. Booker moaned and rolled his hips up into the contact.

Cesar reached up into the mass of pillows and pulled out a tube of lube. "Do you bottom?"

"Sometimes."

Cesar grinned and shifted backwards. His mouth came down and closed around Booker's cock. It was the best thing he'd felt in months. His hand settled in Cesar's curly black hair, holding on as Cesar sucked him. He shifted his legs wider, giving Cesar room. Seconds later a slick finger pressed against his hole. He moaned again and pushed his hips down against the finger, giving silent permission. The finger slid inside and Booker had to close his eyes. God, it'd been too long.

When he opened his eyes again there was a hiver on the bed. It crawled forward, positioning itself behind Cesar. A clawed appendage rested on Cesar's back. As Booker watched, a slit opened in the hiver's body. It shifted forward. A strange, twisted bit of flesh protruded, like a conical drill bit. The hiver lunged and plunged the appendage into Cesar's body. Cesar shivered and moaned around Booker's cock, causing a matching shiver in Booker.

"Does that really feel good?"

Cesar pulled off and looked up at Booker with heavily lidded eyes. "Fantastic." A second finger slipped in beside the first. A third followed shortly after, causing a slight sting that quickly healed. "You can feel it too. Come on."

Cesar moved backwards, shoving himself onto the hiver's penis. He moaned again and closed his eyes briefly. He pulled his fingers out of Booker and grabbed Booker by the hips, urging him up on his knees. Cesar licked his lips. Booker's eyes followed the movement of that fantastic tongue.

One of the hivers crawled onto the bed behind him. Booker shivered. He'd never felt so defenseless around the aliens before. It was a weird experience. He jumped as it touched him. Cesar ran his hand soothingly over Booker's face and pulled him into a wet kiss.

"Relax," Cesar said. "Let us in."

The hiver moved behind him. Booker felt something blunt press against his entrance and then the hiver was pushing in. It burned. Booker could feel the hiver's penis stretching him, pushing him open as the penis grew larger. There were ridges along the hiver's penis and Booker could feel them rubbing against his skin as the hiver slowly entered him. The hiver paused, fully seated, and Booker couldn't help but moan.

"It gets better," Cesar said, his voice high and breathy.

The hiver moved, pulling out and Booker swayed on his knees. His head came down on Cesar's shoulder. It felt like the hiver's penis was turning inside of him, drilling out of him. Then the hiver pushed back in and it was the same feeling, only in reverse. It felt amazing.

"God," Booker said.

"I know, right?" Cesar laughed, high and reedy. His hands gripped Booker's shoulders tight. "So good."

Booker raised his head. Cesar's eyes sparkled with pleasure. His breath came in slow pants, rough on the exhale every time the hiver pumped into him. Booker could fully understand that. He felt like he was coming undone, the way the hiver drilled into him.

One of Cesar's hands loosened from Booker's shoulder and drifted down to grab Booker's cock. Booker jumped. Cesar kissed him then, surging forward to bridge the gap between them. Booker fumbled his hand down to Cesar's cock and together they stroked each other to completion. It didn't take long. Booker was already on the edge and Cesar was too. The hivers pushed into them, rocking their bodies together and all they had to do was stroke, hard and rough, their hands mirroring each other as best they could, and then they were coming, shooting seed into the space between.

The hivers kept moving, rocking into them as Booker and Cesar moaned into their kiss. It was hard to tell which of them made which sound, not when they were both so high on pleasure. Cesar's hiver was the first to move off, only to be replaced by another. Cesar shivered.

"You're kidding?" Booker moaned.

"Gotta satisfy they whole unit," Cesar said with a grin.

Booker just groaned. The hiver inside of him shifted, moving its claw appendages to either side of Booker's torso and then there was a shift inside of him, something stretching him, and then wetness spilling down his thighs. The hiver pulled out and Booker felt bereft, until a second one slid forward to take its place inside of him.

Booker's head dropped down onto Cesar's shoulder again. He wanted to come again, but he couldn't, not quite yet. "How long will they keep going?"

"Hours." He could hear the grin in Cesar's voice.

Booker groaned. He gripped Cesar's hips and shifted his legs, solidifying his stance. He had a feeling he was in for a long ride. He was looking forward to it.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on [tumblr](http://gryvon.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/gryvon). Check out my [published works](http://elliskincaide.com) and [fanfiction/writing website](http://gryvon.com).


End file.
